A Last Chance Like Kate Walker
by tempewise
Summary: A sappy  very slightly smutty  account of what happens after the ending scene of "Last Chance Harvey".  Kate and Harvey go to her flat and do more than confess their feelings.


Author's Note: I'm watching Last Chance Harvey as we speak (as I type?) and I thought _why not take a crack at it_? So here I am, attempting my first story. Wish me luck. Sorry if it's smutty...

Harvey Shine sat at the foot of Kate Walker's bed and plucked at the bed spread. He could hear Kate in the hallway on the phone with her mother. Her voice was muffled by the door that she had pulled not-quite closed behind her as she left the room. He could hear snatches of the conversation.

"Mum, I really am busy. Could I call you later?" A pause. "No, I just can't talk right now... I'm just busy." Another pause. "What? Mum, really... I don't think Polak is a polite term." Harvey's eyes crinkled as he smiled at this. "Mum... I'll call you later. I promise. I love you. Bye." Harvey heard the phone click a second before the door opened and a slightly nervous Kate walked in.

"Sorry about that," she said. "The serial murderer keeps leaving her smoked meat."

"The neighbor?"

"Yes. She's too afraid to open the door so the poor man just rings the bell, leaves it on the stoop, and goes home." She didn't meet his eyes as she rambled on about her mother's xenophobia. "I don't know wh-," Harvey cut in.

"Kate. Did we come all the way to your flat to talk about your mother?" The words were said with Harvey's signature smile. The same smile that had melted the ice walls that Kate had kept around her heart for so long. She glanced up long enough to catch that smile before her eyes darted back down to study the pattern in the rug. "Kate? What's the matter?" Harvey scooted to the very edge of the bed and took Kate's hands in his own.

"Oh... It's just..."

"Yes? Kate, don't tell me you've changed your mind." His smile had faded away leaving a sad, hopeless expression in its wake. Kate's chest constricted at the sight of it and she rushed to dispell his doubt.

"No! Don't be stupid, Harvey. I just- Well, I've not been... I mean to say, it's only been a couple of men since college. I'm not exactly unchanged since then. There's... more... of me. Well- not exactly more but... the distribution is..."

"Kate. Take off your shoes." Harvey didn't smile but his eyes shone as he tersely issued this command.

"What? Why?" Kate's brows rose and she frowned a bit as she look at him.

"Just do it."

Kate removed her pumps and stood in only her stockings in front of Harvey.

"There," he nodded. "You're so damn tall." He stepped forward and stood almost on tiptoe to press a kiss on her soft lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered. She smiled down at him and her eyes filled with tears. She blinked and one escaped while some beaded in her pale lashes. Harvey lifted his hand and brushed the offending moisture off of her soft cheek. Kate bent to meet his lips as they lifted toward hers again. Her arms settled over his shoulders as if on their own and, suddenly, his arms were around her waist, pulling her onto the bed.

It was a clumsy landing but they soon righted themselves and their kiss deepened. Kate opened her mouth to Harvey's and he gratefully explored it. He trailed kisses across her cheek and up her neck. As she gasped and clutched his arms, he made his way down to her collarbone and the opening of her blouse. His nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons. She just had time to wonder if pianists made better lovers before she had to bite back a groan as his lips met the fevered flesh at the tops of her bra. He chuckled when he heard her and nipped lightly at the soft skin. She gasped and her fingers clenched in his hair. His warm hands slid underneath her and undid the hooks to her bra. She bent her arms so that he could remove it and blushed as he sat back to admire her.

"Harvey..."

"Shh... You're beautiful."

"Shut up, Harvey," she said as she rose to kiss him. This time it was she who undid the buttons. Her fingers didn't move as quickly and she had trouble with some of the buttons. His hands stilled hers and he looked into her eyes.

"Don't be nervous," he smiled. Kate recognized the love in his eyes and Harvey saw the same emotion mirrored in hers. The sat like that for a second before Kate breathed in, looked down, and continued her work. This time she got through the buttons with no trouble.

"Atta girl," Harvey whispered and she chuckled to herself. She lowered her head so that her cheek rested on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat. She turned her face and placed a kiss over his heart. She felt it pound beneath her mouth and looked up to meet his eyes. She saw that his clear blue eyes lay behind a veil of tears and twisted her mouth into a smile.

"I think we've done enough crying," she said.

They helped each other finish undressing and finally met each other in a sort of clamoring passion. When it was all over they laid on their sides in the bed, Harvey curled around Kate. Harvey played silent melodies on her naked shoulder. Kate lavished in the warmth of his chest against her back.

"I love you, Harvey Shine," she whispered. His fingers stilled and she held her breath, hoping that she hadn't asked too much of him too soon.

"I love you so much, Kate Walker," he gruffly replied. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and thought about how lucky he was to find a last chance like Kate Walker.


End file.
